


Morning Surprise

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale gets hit with a weird and random wave of nausea. Aziraphale and Crowley are surprised at what they find.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just hitting it hard with this tag this year apparently. Somebody has to. 
> 
> My wonderous partner wanted me to mention the fact that their baby sister (the same I mentioned a while ago in a fic I wrote to help distract her from the situation) is doing super well and is, in fact, coming home within the next few days, hopefully. This is super exciting news and I cannot wait to be bombarded with baby pictures.

Saturday mornings after the end-that-never-was had become Aziraphale and Crowley’s favorite. They were able to wake up in each other’s arms without any worries from anything else in the rest of the world. No obligations to opening the bookshop or popping out for a small miracle or temptation. 

Aziraphale rolled over to face Crowley, who was already awake and smiling at him. 

“Good morning, my love,” Crowley murmured. 

“Good morning, indeed,” Aziraphale replied. “How long have you been awake for?” Crowley shrugged. 

“Not too long, only a few minutes,” Crowley replied. “I like watching you sleep.” 

Aziraphale smiled for a moment, though his smile soon faltered. He was hit with a wave of something that he’d never felt before. He felt the overwhelming urge to sprint to the toilet so he did just that. As soon as he did so, the wonderful dinner from the night before came right back up. The smell of it made him throw up again. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try and settle his stomach. 

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked?” He shut the lid of the toilet and flushed it as to not have to deal with it. 

Aziraphale attempted to open his eyes but was hit with another intense wave of nausea, so he closed them again. “I’m really not sure, this is quite unusual,” he replied. He wiped his mouth and tossed the paper into the trash. “This has never happened to me before.” He shook his head. 

“Yeah . . .” Crowley replied. “I’ve never heard of angels getting sick, especially not like that.” He sat down beside Aziraphale, trying to think of what to do. He’d never had to deal with this before, so he really wasn’t sure as to what could possibly be of any help to the angel. 

Aziraphale braved opening his eyes again, this time, he was ok, so he looked to Crowley. “Is there something wrong with the balance of the universe? Maybe Heaven is falling and that’s why I’m feeling like this?” 

Crowley shook his head. “I feel like if there was something wrong with the universe, we would  _ both  _ be feeling like you are now.” He felt as though this was only logical, but, again, he’d never had to deal with anything like this before. He wasn’t sure what the cause of it could possibly be. “Do you mind if I do a check on your corporation?” He asked. “Perhaps your body is failing. Adam doesn’t know everything and he might have messed it up a bit.” 

“You’re welcome to,” Aziraphale said. “Though I’m really not sure about it. I checked it over myself right after he gave it to me and  _ I  _ didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. I suppose it is worth a chance though. Perhaps I somehow looked right over it.” Aziraphale offered Crowley his hand. 

Crowley took it and closed his eyes, intentionally tuning in to Aziraphale’s aura to check if there was anything wrong there. He shook his head. It was slightly dimmer than usual, though there was nothing off about it. So it must be the physical body. Crowley ran his fingers down Aziraphale’s body, starting at the top of his head and slowly working his way down, sensing for anomalies. When he got to Aziraphale’s stomach, he found something odd, though he wasn’t sure what it was. He opened his eyes and looked at it. 

He supposed it would make sense that the stomach was the issue. Aziraphale had just thrown up. Something told him that it went a little bit deeper than that. He stared at the angel’s torso. 

“What is it?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I-I’m not sure,” Crowley replied honestly. “I found the issue, but It isn’t really telling me anything.” He closed his eyes again and tried to focus harder. Something was different right here, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. “It feels . . . fresh,” Crowley said. “Only two or three weeks old, but I can’t get a read on what  _ it  _ is.” 

“Two or three weeks?” Aziraphale asked. “But this morning was the first-”

“Shh,” Crowley said. Aziraphale did as he was told. Crowley narrowed it down to a specific spot. It was much lower than the actual stomach organ was. He tried to get the picture painted in his head, but he couldn’t get a clear image. Crowley shook his head. “Well, it’s right here,” Crowley pointed to the spot, “not deep, but it’s right there, but I can’t tell what it is. I’ve never seen anything like it, and I can’t get a read on it.” 

“With it only being two or three weeks, it wasn’t there when Adam made the body,” Aziraphale said. “Perhaps I should do another check. Where did you say it was?” Crowley placed his finger on the spot. Aziraphale nodded before closing his eyes, searching for the problem. 

He was quickly able to find what Crowley was talking about, though he also wasn’t sure what it was. Surrounding it was an organ that he wasn’t aware that he’d had. He decided to analyze the organ a little more to see if he could figure it out from there. Upon further inspection, he found that it was a uterus. He opened his eyes in his shock. 

_ It can’t be _ . 

“Did you figure it out?” Crowley asked. 

“I . . . I have a suspicion, but it seems  _ impossible _ .” Aziraphale shook his head. “It shouldn’t . . . it can’t be.” He sighed. “Only one way to find out.” He snapped his fingers and a pregnancy test appeared. He’d seen them around. Clever humans and their clever inventions. 

“You aren’t serious?” Crowley asked. He would recognize one of those anywhere. He’d been the  _ inventor  _ of late periods and pregnancy scares. 

“I . . . I don’t know yet,” Aziraphale said. “Would you be a dear and give me some privacy to . . . to do this.” Crowley nodded and stood up. He closed the bathroom door behind him. 

A few minutes later, after quite the effort, Aziraphale came out and put the test down on the bedside table. He set it in a way that the screen was down. “It’ll take a few minutes to get the results,” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded, being very well aware of how the devices worked, though he’d never thought he’d see the day where it was possible for his partner to have a positive. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel. He didn’t know what was going through Aziraphale’s mind in that moment, but he knew it had to be terrifying. This was a first for angels and for demons. They hadn’t even thought this could be a possibility. What he did know, however, was that the angel needed support. And if it came up positive, he was going to offer the support, whatever Aziraphale decided to do about it. 

“I think it might be time to look,” Aziraphale said. He glanced across the room. “But I don’t think I can.” 

“Do you want me to and tell you the result?” 

“Would you?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley kissed the angel’s temple before letting go of him. He walked across the room. Once he was stood in front of the table, he stopped himself. If it was negative, it would mean there was some other issue with the angel, and they were out of guesses. If it was positive, it would mean the angel had been right about his suspicion and they had a major life change ahead of them. If Azirpahale decided to carry through. Crowley took a deep breath and reached for the little stick. He closed his eyes for a moment before flipping it over. 

_ Pregnant _ . 

Crowley felt as though the air had been kicked out of his lungs. The thing was a  _ baby _ . Aziraphale was right. Crowley turned back towards the angel. 

“I-” He shook his head. “You’re pregnant, according to this.” He handed the little stick to Aziraphale. Aziraphale took it and studied it as if there was something about it that Crowley had missed. Some part of it that might imply that the word on the screen wasn’t actually what was true. 

“Oh my,” Aziraphale said. He felt his knees get weak. Right before he collapsed, Crowley caught him. “There’s . . . it’s . . .” Azirpahale shook his head. His hand wandered down to his stomach. He looked to Crowley. “We’re . . . that’s a baby.” 

“Yeah . . .” Crowley said, unsure of what else to say. 

“There’s a small life force  _ growing inside of me _ .” Aziraphale shook his head. “How?” 

“Aziraphale, you’re six-thousand years old. I’m certain that you know where babies come from by now.” He let out a laugh, though there was no joy behind it. He was still in shock of the news. Aziraphale looked up to Crowley with big, tearful eyes. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked. 

“I suppose that’s up to you,” Crowley said. “You’re the one who’s going to have to deal with the physical consequences of pregnancy if you pick to do that.” He shook his head. “But lucky for you, I’m a demon and I could end this right here and we would never have to discuss it again.”

“What do you want?” Aziraphale said. “Because it . . . they’re yours too. You deserve a say.” 

“I’ll be here for you and for them if you want to keep it. I won’t have my child growing up missing a parent. But I’ll support your choice if you feel like you don’t want to have a baby. We never did talk about having one before.” 

“Because I didn’t think it was possible!” Aziraphale said. He closed his eyes and focused his attention to the baby. He knew, deep down, he couldn’t end it. This life was put there for a reason, and he was going to let them fulfill their purpose. “I . . . If you’re up for it, I think I want to keep them,” Aziraphale said. “I always did love children.” 

“I guess that makes us parents, then,” Crowley replied. He smiled. “How exciting.” Aziraphale allowed himself to smile as well. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Aziraphale asked. “Quite the lovely adventure we have coming in front of us. Just us and our little one.” Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach.

“Yeah . . . us and our little one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
